Just Another Side Character
by Blue Remedy
Summary: Laney has lived in Bluebell all her life and has never known love. So when Lillian comes to the two villages, can she, with the help of friends along the way, help Laney to find true love? I know, I know, no one really likes Laney, but hear me out!
1. New Emotions Take Hold

Laney sighed as she finished sweeping the café plaza for the third time now. When had her life gotten so routine that she had nothing to do but sweep? Lately she didn't even want to cook anything.

Laney propped herself up with the broom and gazed at the town square, looking at nothing in particular, really. It was strangely warm for a day in late Fall and the trees were brightly colored with hues of red and orange. The slight breeze gently tugging at the hem of her white skirt.

Then she saw Lillian, hopping over Ash's white picket fence and a pregnant sheep to give Ash a cup of steaming Hot Milk. Laney knew that Lillian did this every day, and even though Ash got the same gift every day, he took the cup as graciously as ever. He even gave her a quick peck on the cheek as she left.

Ash didn't see it because her back was turned, but Lillian was blushing fiercely as she went up to the Bluebell request board. Laney took this moment to walk to the flowerbeds near Grady's shop, but she wasn't there for the flowers.

Laney watched Lillian pluck a few notes off the request board and then run up to Mikhail, who had come back to Bluebell when Summer ended and was coming out of town hall. She pulled something that looked like tofu out of her seemingly bottomless rucksack and gave it to Mikhail, whose face lit up considerably when he saw her.

Lillian then ran up the few steps to the plaza, where she promptly gave Cam a mint and bought several packages of what she thought was white roses. Cam, silent as usual, gave her the seed packets with no more conversation than was needed, and maybe even less than that.

Lillian just smiled and went on her merry way. Laney didn't know what caused her to do it, but she called to Lillian from across the plaza. Lillian, who had just noticed Laney now, gave her a big grin and jogged toward her.

"Hey Laney!" Lillian said, cheerfully as ever.

"Hey Lillian…" Laney said, forgetting already why she called Lillian here.

Lillian frowned, making her cute face scrunch up awkwardly. "Laney, is something bothering you? You don't seem very happy as of late…"

Laney knew something was wrong with her; she just couldn't put a feeling to it. Not really sadness, but something deeper than that. It felt like there was a hole in her chest, eating away at her from the inside out every second of the day.

Oh Goddess, when had her thoughts gotten so depressing?

"I-" She started, but her voice cracked, so she started over. "Lillian, who are you ever going to marry?" Laney asked, looking closely for Lillian's reaction.

Lillian's face turned bright red, and her eyes went wide, she had thought about this many times before, but hearing it from someone else made her face become flushed.

"Can you keep this just between us Laney? I was going ask Ash…" Lillian said, whispering and blushing. She held her head down, and Laney saw a flash of blue and gasped. It was a blue feather.

"…But" Lillian began again. "I was hoping he'd ask me first. Oh Laney, I just love him so much. I don't know what I would do if I ever, ever lost him… " She smiled softly then, and Laney could see the affection and love in her eyes for the rival farmer as she fiddled with the azure feather. Laney didn't know what she wouldn't give to feel that way, just for little while.

And then it all came crashing down on her. Laney was jealous of Lillian's life. Lillian had everything and could do anything she wanted and everyone in the two villages would love her no matter what. But the worst part wasn't the jealousy, it was the loneliness. That's what she had been feeling, the loneliness, and envy for her friend

"I wish I had someone Lillian… But good luck with Ash, he's a lucky guy." Laney said, smiling. She had known Ash since before she could walk, and she knew Ash would be happy with Lillian.

Wasn't the heroine suppose to dramatically fall in love in her story and live happily ever after? Laney felt as if she wasn't the heroine of her own story, but maybe miracles could happen, but they sure haven't happened yet. In the two villages, people say, miracles could happen if the luck of the Harvest Goddess was with you. She felt as if… As if she was an expendable, unimportant side character.

"Thank you, you're such a good friend Laney." Lillian said earnestly, and gave her a hug. "And what about Cam? He seems like your type. He's quiet." Lillian said, trying to cheer Laney up.

Laney chuckled half-heartedly, Cam and her? She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it. There were only so many boys her age on this Goddess forsaken mountain, but Laney had known for a long time now that she and Cam were never going to be together.

Laney knew she couldn't complain about her life, she had a good life. She had a loving father and a warm bed to sleep in every night. Plus, Cam wasn't bad company in the cafe. And she was friends with everyone else in the village.

So why couldn't she find someone to love and connect with? Sure the people in Bluebell were nice, but it never felt like…enough. Was there something wrong with her? Was she not good enough for anyone here? Laney had lived in Bluebell village all her life and never had a boyfriend. But Lillian comes, and two years later, she already has the confidence that someone will propose to her.

She really had to stop thinking like this...

But it just wasn't fair. What did they take her for? Just a simple pastry maker? A robot? Probably. She wanted someone to hold her like everyone else did. Someone who needed her just as much as they needed them.

Ugh. Those depressing thoughts again. _Silence depressing thoughts! _

_There… That should keep em' away..._ She thought crazily.

But it didn't work, her subconscious just whispered back to her: _You can't hide from the truth Laney._

"Goddess, I'm going nuts!" Laney whispered to herself.

"Hey Cam!" A voiced called from behind them

It was Ash, coming up from his farm to see his friend Cam on his day off. The two girls where whipped out of their thoughts, and Laney tried to help Lillian stuff the blue feather into her rucksack before Ash noticed them. Where'd she get that blue feather anyway?

The two turned their attention to the boys who were chatting, well, more like Ash was chatting and Cam was listening and nodding while trying to arrange a bouquet of roses. Suddenly, a big grin spread across Lillian's face

"Um, Lillian, I don't like that look on your face…" Laney said, started to become frightened.

Lillian came very close to Laney's face and said with a squeal, "We're going to get you a date!"


	2. Lillian Schemes Up a Romance Scheme!

Just Another Side Character- Chapter 2

And so the scheming began.

Lillian "suggested" that Laney come to her farm at 1 o'clock, but Laney thought by suggested she meant "You must come because you have really nothing else to do".

So that night Laney snuck out and she was thrilled by how exciting it was. She had never snuck out after dark in her life, mostly because she never had a reason to, but also because she thought it would be more difficult than it was.

Laney went to bed at 10 o'clock, like always. But she didn't leave the bed until she was she her father, Howard, was asleep. Laney dressed in dark clothing, well, dark-ish clothing. Howard didn't believe in buying his daughter dark clothing because it was:"SOOOOOOOO depressing!"

Laney, being paranoid, didn't turn on her beside lamp to get dressed; she instead dressed to the light of her father's Hello Kitty nightlight from across the room. It was at times like these that she was glad her father was a little strange.

She carefully tiptoed down the stairs to the café. It looked strange in the dark, with the shadows playing games of tag by moonlight.

Laney knew her father could sleep through anything, but she wasn't so sure about Cam. He slept in a tiny storage room, which sounds bad, but isn't really that bad. And Cam didn't argue. She wasn't sure if Cam even could start a conversation. Let alone argue with Laney.

So Laney ran out of the café as quickly as she could, her last step on the wooden floor made the planks groan painfully. Laney hesitated for half of a second, but didn't stop running until she got to Lillian's doorstep.

Panting, Laney knocked on the door.

"What's the password?" A voice called from within, obviously Lillian's.

"Uh… Butterscotch?" Laney said, not remembering any password.

The door suddenly swung open to a smiling Lillian and, to Laney's surprise, Ash.

"If you're gonna mention butterscotches, you should have made some." Lillian said jokingly.

"Why is Ash here?" Laney said at once. Ash looked up at Laney and frowned. "Am I not wanted here?" He asks defiantly.

"Don't worry Ash, you're always welcome here. And Laney, are you trying to look like a ninja in those dark clothes?"

Laney's face reddened, she _had_ felt pretty ninja-like sneaking around everywhere. She sat down across from Ash at the table, and Lillian took the seat next to him.

"So here's the plan guys." Lillian said, with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "So the Cooking Festival is tomorrow, right? Well, before the Festival begins, I will go around and ask people from both Bluebell and Konohana town if they'd like to play a dating game with us…"

"Wait, I'm confused, how do you know everyone will agree to play your creepy game?" Laney asked, suspicious of Lillian's intentions.

"Well, if they don't want to be part of my diabolical plan then that's their loss, but I figure that there is six dateable boys on this mountain, and six dateable girls, so if everyone plays this "game", one boy can be paired up with one girl, and then go on a super-romantic date, just for fun! We'll draw the names from a hat, maybe we can take Pierre's!"

"It's just crazy enough to work!" Ash chimed in, smiling brightly at Lillian.

Laney smiled; those two were perfect for each other. You could almost see the love radiating from them when they were together.

"But wait… Aren't you forgetting yourself Lillian?"

Putting Lillian in the mix messed up the entire equation.

Lillian thought for a moment, and said, "We'll just see have to see how it turns out."

"Where does Ash come in on this plot?" Laney said, rather quietly, as to not disturb the two lovebirds.

"Ash will help out just in case anything in the plan goes awry, and it probably will." Lillian said, her lips peeling into a mischievous smile.

"Lillian, how will this work out for me, I mean, what if I'm paired up wrongly with someone? And I make them mad, or even hate me?" Laney said, her voice rising louder and louder with hysteria on each word.

Lillian was about to say something, but Ash put his hand on her arm, which in their secret language meant: Let me handle this.

Ash slowly reached across the table and took Laney's hand, never taking his eyes off of hers.

"Laney," He said, in the most serious voice she had ever heard from him. "No one could ever hate you; you're too nice a person."

But no one could love me either… She thought sadly. She knew she shouldn't shoot down compliments, but she couldn't help herself.

"Lillian didn't ask me to be here Laney; I came up to her and asked if she could help me find a way to cheer you up. Because, Laney, for awhile now, you've seemed sort of… Hollow. Like a shell of your former self, you never smile anymore."

Laney's face went blank, and she gasped as unexpected tears started to trickle down her cheeks. She held her head down and told the table, "Thank you both, but Ash, I _am_ here because Lillian asked, not for an intervention."

She looked up, wiped a tear off of her face and smiled. It wasn't a real smile though, it was a fake, but real enough to give Lillian and Ash the impression she was going to be alright.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Laney awoke. She mechanically lifted herself out of bed, and despite the few hours of sleep she got, her nerves made her feel wide awake.

Her father greeted her downstairs, just as bubbly as ever. And Cam just nodded politely when she made eye contact.

She was on edge, waiting for one of them to ask where she had been.

They didn't.

Today was the last Cooking Festival of the season, so there were desserts to be made.

Laney took her time getting ingredients, mixing things. It was quite relaxing for Laney. Cooking took her mind off of whatever troubles she might have and forced her to think only about she was doing. She was so enthralled in her work, that she didn't see Lillian enter the café. Although her father caught it immediately, he wasn't one to slack on the job.

"Well HEELLOOOOOOO! THERE LILLIANNNNN!" He cried cheerfully, his hands going up to his cheeks.

"Hello Howard! Hello Laney!" Lillian beamed. But when Laney didn't even look up she muttered about how Laney got tunnel vision when she cooked. So she stalked around the counter, took a big handful of flour in each hand from the jar and said: "LANEY!"

Poof.

And just like that, Laney became covered in flour

"WHAT!" Laney exclaimed, shaking flour off of herself every time she moved. Lillian was thrown into a fit of laughter, and Howard joined her soon after. And then Laney couldn't help but laugh with them.

When Lillian had her back turned to Laney, Laney in turn grabbed the entire jar of flour and hefted its contents at Lillian.

Lillian shrieked, and then laughed even more when she figured out what had happened.

"Whatever was that for Laney?" Lillian said, in her most comically shocked expression.

"I should be asking you the same question!" Laney giggled. Dusting the powdery stuff off her apron, and making the floor all white.

But Laney knew why she did it, Lillian was trying to cheer her up, and it worked. At least for a little while.

Lillian left Laney, she was a farmer after all, and had work to do too. Howard was still chuckling as he swept up the flour from the floor, and Laney finished her creation: Trifle.

She had made the stuff with ingredients from Lillian's farm, so she knew it was going to be good. The fruit in it was also from Lillian, who always gave when she could.

Laney set the dish on a cake display stand and put the lid on top. She had made Trifle before, and she knew from experience that Cheryl, Ash's younger sister, absolutely loved the stuff. And she probably wouldn't hesitate to steal Laney's dish if she saw it.

That's how good Laney's food was.

So Laney started her ascent to the mountain, nervous as to how Lillian's scheme was going to play out. She used to play on this mountain all the time when she was little. It was just Georgia, Ash, and herself. Cam hardly ever played with them.

Laney was never as active as Georgia or Ash, so sometimes they didn't even ask her if she wanted to play, or sometimes when they played hide & seek, they would purposely leave Laney hiding somewhere and run off to play a different game.

Children could be so cruel. But that was in the past, she was a grown woman now.

She spotted Rutger and Ina at the top of the hill, glaring at each other and making things awkward for the people coming to the festival.

"Aha! Laney dear! What have you brought us today?" Rutger said, trying to peek under the display case.

Laney jumped back and hugged the display case tight. "It's a secret Mayor, but don't worry, it'll be good!"

"Contest winning good I hope..." Rutger mumbled.

Laney set the dish down on the Bluebell table next to two others and went to see if Lillian had arrived yet.

She had. And she was already making a scene. Albeit the quietest one she's ever made.

What did she…? Good Goddess, she really took Pierre's hat.

The line dividing the Bluebell side and the Konohana side was smeared, and the youth of the two towns were bunched together in a tight circle, whispering.

Laney joined the group, which immediately accepted her. Laney was of course an old member of the community, but sometimes she didn't really feel like she was a part of anything. The feeling of being accepted was delicious. Lillian found her and said to her, but also the group, "Laney you're here! Say, do you want play a little game with rest of us?"

Laney's was confused; did she think Laney had forgotten about the meeting last night…? Oh! She was trying to get her to play the game like they planned, but she didn't want the other's to know she was in on it. She had probably done the same thing with Ash.

"Oh, um, sure Lillian, that sounds fun! Who else is playing...?" Laney said, choosing her words carefully.

Lillian smiled a knowing smile, which meant she knew Laney understood. "Everyone except Alisa, Reina, and Dirk. Reina is sick, and I think Alisa is cleaning the church, again. And no one rightly knows where Dirk is half of the time…"

Lillian handed Laney a slip of paper and a pencil and had Laney write her name. Lillian took the paper and dropped it into the hat.

"Uh, Lillian, did Pierre, um, willingly, let you take his hat?" Laney asked, feeling kind of like Lillian's baby sitter.

"Oh this thing? Ha! Pierre told me he's got tons of these silly purple hats. This is just his spare one. Oh don't look at me like that Laney, those were his words, not mine."

Laney giggled, and sat at the Bluebell side, so anxious for Lillian's game that she almost forgot about her dish. Laney looked about and saw that everyone else, well the younger people anyway, looked more distracted. It wasn't every day the two villages got to do this sort of thing.

Bluebell won the contest, but Laney only took a little bit self-satisfaction from it. She was just itching to see how this worked out, but she also kind of dreaded it.

After all of the "old people", as Lillian said, cleared out, Lillian walked away from the group and announced: "All right boys and girls, let's get this show on the road!" She made a very dramatic display of rummaging through the hat, slowly taking it out, and then taking a long pause before she said a name.

"Let's see now… Hiro….will be paired up with… "Lillian drew another name out of that ridiculess hat. "Nori!"

Nori blushed cutely, but Hiro turned outright red with embarrassment.

"Yeah go Hiro! WOO!" Kana exclaimed loudly, pumping his fist in the air and making the entire crowd erupt with giggles. Even Cam sort of laughed. It was hard to believe sometimes that everyone here were adults.

"Annnnnnd the next lovely couple issssssss!" Lillian exaggerated, drawing out her words. "Laney annnnnnnd CAM!"

Laney felt her chest tighten and her face turn red. Cam? Why Cam? Was the Harvest Goddess trying to tell her something? But… No, she remembered Lillian telling her something the other day.

"_And what about Cam? He seems like your type. He's quiet."_

Oh no. Had Lillian rigged the game? But more so, what was she going to do about her date with Cam?


	3. Snow Savior

**Graaahhh! I really didn't want Cam in this story. Actually, I **_**really**_** didn't want him in here. But in the end, all of the other characters played off of each other. So my evil mind conjured up a "misunderstanding" that made Cam look like a bad guy. You may now throw rocks at me Cam Fan girls. (Ow)**

"You rigged the game didn't you?" Laney asked Lillian, who was standing behind Laney. It turns out that it's really hard to glare at someone when they're behind you.

"What? Me? Nah…" Lillian said. She was brushing Laney's long, curly blonde hair. Laney told her she could do it herself, but Lillian insisted, probably to make sure Laney didn't run away and hide in a bush for the rest of the night or something.

Laney had been dreading this day for a week now, and yet she couldn't wait for it to be here. She probably would hide in a bush if she could get away from Lillian, but Laney had been in Lillian's house all day preparing for her date.

A week ago, Laney had been paired with Cam to go on a date. And Laney suspected that Lillian had the whole thing set up. But now, she was positive Lillian rigged the drawing.

"C'mon Lillian just tell me: did you or did you not purposely set me up with Cam?" Laney said, crossing her arms.

Lillian walked around Laney to get the full picture of her and said, "Whoa Laney, turn down the glare. Alright so I rigged a few people's matches. Sue me."

Lillian plopped down on her cushy bed mattress, and Laney joined her. "So now that you've spilled some of the beans, do you mind spilling the rest?" Laney said, lightly nudging Lillian's arm.

Lillian nudged her back and told her, "Okay. Um… let's see now. I purposely paired Ash and I for obvious reasons. Kana and Georgia because they're back together again. Hiro and Nori because I know for a _fact _he likes her. So... that just left you and Cam. That means I didn't _technically_ set up your date Laney, you and Cam just _happened_ to be the last ones." Lillian smiled evilly.

"But.. We all put our names in the hat…" Laney muttered.

"Laney, I could tell you the couples in my sleep. Pierre's hat was just for show. And I just really wanted to touch his hat…." Lillian trailed off. Then the girls started laughing and giggling until Lillian told her, "Careful Laney! You'll smudge your makeup. Here, put this on." Lillian handed her a tube of red lipstick.

"Ah, I don't want lipstick Lillian."

"YOU WILL PUT ON THIS LIPSTICK."

"I don't want to..."

"I BOUGHT THIS FOR YOU!"

"I'M NOT WEARING IT!"

"PUT IT ON LANEY!"

The two girls fell over laughing and clutching their sides. This went on for a few minutes before Laney gave in and put on the red lipstick.

"So, let's see it!" Lillian called. Laney stepped out of the bathroom, her curls bouncing and her face still pink from laughing.

Lillian had been drinking tea, which she spit out when she saw Laney.

"Laney you're GORGOEUS!" Lillian proclaimed, wiping tea off of her dress. She had Laney put in a full length red gown that accented her curves, but poofed out a little too so it still felt like a dress. And it was complete with a pair of cute high heeled shoes.

Laney had felt awkward in such an extravagant gown, and her hands constantly went to her bare shoulders. She had never worn such revealing clothes.

But what Laney hated most was the shoes. Lillian had brought them here when she moved, but Laney had never even seen shoes like those before. She couldn't even tell they were shoes. But she put them on anyway after Lillian begged her like she was begging for her life.

"Lillian, it's winter, shouldn't I be wearing like, I dunno, sleeves, or stockings?" Laney asked, feeling chilly.

Lillian laughed. "Laney, in the city, the girls there will wear skirts so short they could be belts in the winter, and no, they _do not_ _wear stockings_."

Laney felt embarrassed just thinking about a skirt that short. "Those girls must be real fighters…."

Lillian just laughed.

She had spent an hour already just walking around in Lillian's house in circles. She hated the clacking sound they made, and they made her feet hurt to the extreme. They were Lillian's, so they were a little too big. But Lillian insisted.

Lillian put a red satin shawl on Laney's pale shoulders and made her twirl till she fell over.

"Alright you crazy girl you, out you go, you've been in my house far too long!" Lillian yelled while pushing Laney out into the snow.

Laney stumbled, and then took a deep breath, and made her way to the café. The cobble stone streets of Bluebell made her shoes clack. It was 7 o'clock, and the air was getting chilly. Laney held the satin shawl in vain, these shoes made her move much too slowly!

Cam looked up at her as she entered the café, he seemed somewhat startled. Laney smiled in spite of herself. Cam wasn't wearing his purple cap, so Laney could see his eyes. He was wearing a fancy dress purple dress shirt and black dress pants. He was stunningly handsome by the lighted candles.

"Laney… You look… just.. Wow." Cam said, making Laney's heart flutter. She managed to make her way to the table without tripping, for some reason she just felt tingly all over. She had never felt this way around Cam before.

Maybe… Maybe she was wrong about Cam. Maybe they could be together.

"So, Cam-" Laney started, but then one of the storage room doors opened (Not Cam's) with a slam.

Laney should have known really. Out popped Lillian and Ash, dressed in white aprons and fake mustaches and eyebrows.

They bounced over to Cam and Laney's table. Ash said, "Eh! What can I get the lovely a lady hmm?" he said in a generic Italian voice.

"I'll have-" Laney tried to say, but she was interrupted by Lillian saying, "An what would the handsome gentleman like huh?" In an equally generic Italian voice.

"Um-" Cam tried to say before Lillian yelled: "Well TOO BAD 'cause we only made one a dish!"

Then they both ran back into the storage room that Laney now realized they were using for a kitchen. They were yelling BEEPIDA BOPADO BOO!

Laney knew that Lillian could kind of cook, and Ash could kind of cook. So if they both cooked as well as half a person, wouldn't that equal at least a full person cooking? There was a banging of pots and pans in the "kitchen", and she was sure she heard glass breaking.

She could probably expect food poisoning. But she didn't get as far as eating anything.

Laney looked back at Cam, his green eyes were smoldering with anger. Laney's eyes widened, she had never seen Cam so angry, and he hadn't even said anything!

"Is this a joke Laney?" He said vehemently.

Whoops, spoke too soon.

"What? Ah, those two are always like that…" And they were, Lillian and Ash were the goofiest people she knew. She would have been surprised if they didn't pull a stunt like this.

"Laney, I know that game was a set up. I mean, I think everyone figured it out once Ash and Lillian were paired up. But I thought you, of all people, wouldn't be a part of it."

Laney was stunned into silence. Cam was mad. He was very mad. And she wasn't sure why.

"Cam you're not making any sense, why are you mad?" Laney asked.

Cam narrowed his eyes at Laney and said, "I can't believe you right now. You spent all day at Lillian's', and Ash got me wear this stuff and come here, and now those two come flailing around in here and you look at them like its fine! Are you trying to make a fool of me?" Cam looked at the point of foaming at the mouth, and Laney actually felt scared.

"Cam, I didn't-" Laney started, tears filled hers eyes and distorting her vision.

"No Laney, I don't have to deal with this. I think you should leave." Cam said, standing up and pointing to the door.

Laney made a sobbing noise, her hands going up to her face to keep the tears and sobs in, but it didn't work. She turned and ran full speed out of the café. She wasn't sure where she was going; she only knew she had to get away.

_Laney._ Her inner voice called. _You can't just run away from your problems._

That voice was so lucky that it wasn't real, or else Laney would've punched it in the gut.

How could she have been so wrong about Cam? She felt numb; the cold wind was biting at her bare skin. Her tears freezing on her face.

She sobbed, that was the worst thing that could have happened to her, that Cam would get mad.

"How could you think that Laney? How could you think anything could go _right for you_? How could you even think that someone _could like you_?" Laney muttered to herself in between sobs.

She suddenly collapsed onto a bank of snow, there was a pain in her ankle. She tried to get up, but instead she winced and fell on over on her side. She had twisted her ankle, and Laney couldn't even stand.

"Damn shoes…" She muttered. She mentally slapped herself for saying profane things. And she started to cry again, not because she was hurt, but because she knew she just couldn't fight this hopeless feeling anymore.

What was the point of even dating, if it could end badly? If people could get hurt. And Laney knew it was official now, she was going to end up a lonely spinster, never to be married or know love. Maybe the Oracle would take her in once she couldn't take seeing everyone happy except her.

Laney didn't try to attempt going down the mountain, she instead curled herself up into a ball to shield herself from the howling wind as best as she could, and slowly drifted into a shallow, cold sleep.

She woke up the sound of snow crunching and a voice, it sounded like a man's, but the wind whisked away almost everything she heard.

Before she knew what was happening, she was suddenly wrapped in something warm. A jacket of some sort. Laney felt herself being picked up out of the snow, she was being carried.

"W-where a-are you t-t-taking m-me?" Laney said, trying to make her mouth and voice form words against her chattering teeth. Laney couldn't feel her legs or hands or face, but she curled up against her savior's chest and passed out into a coma-like state.

**Oooooo, who hath saved Laney? By the way, Lillian and Ash were trying to act kind of like Mario and Luigi in this chapter in case you didn't get it. This chapter came to me really quickly for some reason, they say you write things easier if you're more passionate about them, and Laney's depressing thoughts came to me easily so… Anyway, please review.**


	4. You Can Cry On My Shoulder

**So here we are! Haven't worked on the FanFic in awhile so I thought I'd get to it. This particular story may end up with many chapters, but hey, more the merrier! (Eh heh…)**

"Ugh, what's with these blizzards? Stupid blizzards, catching me by surprise…" Dirk said, shielding his face from the wind.

It was getting dark, and the storm wasn't letting up. He'd be home late again because of the weather.

Because snow was a mailman worst enemy.

Suddenly he saw something up ahead, it looked like a scarf. He ran up to the branch it was hanging off of to investigate. It was a woman's red, satin shawl. Dirk thought it was odd, he didn't know why anyone would be walking out here…

Dirk's super mailman senses were tingling and he knew something was horribly wrong, and he ran up the mountain path looking for… well he wasn't exactly sure, until he saw her up ahead.

It was Laney, looking pretty darn dead in the snow at the top of the mountain. He raced toward her and quickly checked her pulse. It was there, but slow, but it was still there yet.

He didn't know Laney very well. He sometimes saw her when he delivered mail to the café, but other than that Dirk could count on one hand how many times he had talked to Laney. When he met her, she just seemed like the cute, bubbly café girl. Nothing more.

Dirk ripped his mailbag off and threw off his coat. He picked up Laney and gently, yet hastily wrapped her in the too-big jacket. Dirk was thoroughly horrified at how her red dress and splayed blonde hair contrasted with her blue skin. But despite her blue skin, he could see that she was incredibaly beautiful, with her fair hair framing her pale, heart shaped face. And her full lips were red with lipstick, but they were probably blue underneath…

Geez, what was he doing? Just pondering away while Laney froze to death? No one was going to die on his watch.

He picked Laney up princess style, her head lolling against his chest. Dirk blushed for some reason when this happened, but he shook his head and carefully made the descent down the mountain as to not slip on the ice.

She moaned, but Dirk kept walking, his mind was in panic mode. He just set his mind on the goal though: Get down the mountain, get to the clinic, and help Laney. Help Laney. Help Laney. Help Laney.

"W-where a-are you t-t-taking m-me?" Laney asked, her voice sounded raw, like she'd been crying, and her teeth were chattering so much he could barely make out what she was saying.

Dirk leaned in close to her so she could hear over the wind. "Konohana." He said, determined.

He could see Laney trying to open her eyes, but she could only open them a crack. She gave up with that, and Dirk let her snuggle up against him while he trudged through the snow.

-LATER-

Hiro almost fainted when he saw Dirk come in, but then he got all serious and doctor-like like he usually did. If you call emergencies usual maybe.

Dirk traded the limp girl off to Hiro, who passed her off to Ayame like Laney was a runner's baton. He tried to follow Hiro and doctor Ayame, but Hiro stopped him and said, "Dirk, just stay here while we work on Laney. Leave it to us."

With that he turned and went to the back of the room, leaving Dirk with his thoughts. _What was Laney doing out there, and in that outfit? Was she going to live?_ He hoped he wasn't too late, she had looked really blue when he'd found her….

Hiro came back not ten minutes later with a blanket and a steaming cup of tea for Dirk. Dirk stood up quickly, every minute he didn't know Laney's condition was another step towards hysteria, and he was really worried.

Dirk graciously took the blanket, forgetting that he walked through a blizzard without and jacket and, consequently, he was cold.

"So, is she alright Hiro?" Dirk asked, not caring that he burnt his tongue on the bitter tea.

Hiro smiled, "You saved her life Dirk, she was going through the extreme stages of hypothermia. Ten more minutes out there and she would've been dead." He said the last part very seriously, and asked, "Dirk, can you tell me what happened? We were awfully surprised when you stomped in here holding a half-dead girl in an evening gown."

Dirk chuckled and took off his hat to scratch his head. "I actually don't know anything, I was coming back from Bluebell on my route and I just found her like that. Scared me to death."

"Well it was very heroic of you Dirk, I'm sure Laney will thank you when she wakes up." Hiro said, and then he quickly left when Ayame called him over.

Dirk fell asleep on the warm sofa.

When he woke up it was quiet, Dirk took this moment as his chance to see Laney. He grabbed his blanket and cap and tiptoed to her bedside.

She was laying on the hospital bed, buried in three quilts and a heating blanket. He felt her forehead, sighed, and draped his blanket over her.

Dirk sat at the chair next to Laney's bed, and his stomach rumbled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten. But he didn't leave, he couldn't. For some reason he felt a special bond with her, like he was responsible for her now, and had to keep her safe.

"I will not leave this chair until she wakes up." He muttered.

"Well good, we need someone to watch her." Ayame said, suddenly appearing behind him. She always did that…

Dirk was startled, but said, "Doctor Ayame, has she woken up yet?"

Ayame's face fell slightly, into a more professional look that told Dirk she was about to go into doctor-mode. "No, unfortunately, she hasn't woke up yet. Her body got to extremely low temperatures and is still trying to warm itself up again. But she should wake up in another few hours, maybe. And she's going to have one heck of a fever when she does wake up…" Ayame trailed off.

Dirk nodded, and Ayame left the room. Dirk found nothing to do but find a comfortable spot on the couch and stare at Laney. Watching her chest rise and fall in shallow breathes, as if just staring at her could will her to wake up.

His curiosity burned inside him, what could have happened? Dirk was lost in thought as Hiro silently entered the room; he stuck a thermometer in Laney's mouth and cleared his throat, jarring Dirk from his thoughts.

"Oh, Hiro, didn't see you there…" Dirk said, stretching his limbs. "So how is she Doc?"

Hiro smiled, obviously enjoying being called "Doc". "Not much longer now Dirk, her body temperature has been steadily increasing." He took the thermometer out of her mouth. "35.5 degrees Celsius, she's almost at normal body temp. Now she just needs rest."

At that moment, Rutger and Ina barged in and Dirk and Hiro jumped.

"Mayors! What brings you here today?" Hiro said, rushing over to them.

"Doctor Ayame contacted us; she said Laney was hurt and that we should see her before we allowed the villagers to." Ina said, her normally hard edged face was softened with worry.

"Do you know what happened to her boy?" Rutger asked, sounding incredibly anxious.

"N-no sir, but she is in the back with Dirk, he can't tell you much more, but he's the one who saved her. I'll go find Doctor Ayame." And with that, Hiro scurried up the stairs, leaving Dirk with Ina and Rutger, who asked him many questions. A lot of them he just answered with: I don't know, really, I have no clue.

They left, and Dirk was surprised that they didn't argue, not even a little. He guessed that fear really does bring people together.

An hour later, Laney finally opened her eyes. She turned her head and squinted at him. "…Dirk…? What happened?" She looked horribly frail, nothing like the sweet café girl he thought she was.

"Shh. You're in the Konohana clinic. You almost died from hypothermia. You've been in recovery here for the past day. And Laney, everyone wants to know what happened to you. Do you remember?"

Laney's eyes started to water, and she let out a sudden sob. Dirk jumped from his chair to comfort the crying girl, though he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to do that.

Through her tears, she told him everything. How the young adults on the mountain got together and played a game. How Lillian rigged the game so she got paired up with Cam. How Cam was horribly mean to her. And how she ran up the mountain and twisted her ankle.

"Why didn't you try to get up?" Dirk asked her seriously. He had been listening with fierce concentration to everything Laney said, but he got mad when she got to the end of the Cam part, because Laney started crying uncontrollably.

"Dirk… will you sit with me…?" Laney said, sniffling. Dirk nodded and sat next to her on the bed.

"Dirk, I'm so sorry I put you through all that trouble. You should have just left me on that mountain. Then you wouldn't have to be here, trying to comfort some horribly wretched, crying, girl…"

Dirk was quiet for a moment, before he put his arms around Laney protectively. "Laney, your death would be the saddest thing that could happen on this mountain. And frankly, I don't care how much you cry. In fact, you may cry on my shoulder anytime you want, and I'll be here to hold you."

Green eyes met green eyes as Laney looked up at Dirk, her eyes were brimming with tears, but not of sadness, joy. Absolute joy.

She buried her face in Dirk's shoulder and cried. And cried and cried until there were no more tears to shed. Then she started to tell him things, rather hesitantly at first, but then the words rushed out.

And he learned about her. He realized that Laney was a lot like him. And it was a great feeling to realize that you're not the only one suffering. You can suffer with others. And even if that does sound bad, it is actually a very good feeling.

Laney feel asleep on Dirk's chest, and Dirk dozed off with his head leaning on Laney's.

Later on, almost everyone from Konohana and Bluebell came onto the clinic, which held everyone with ample space. But it was the tiny room in the back where Laney and Dirk were that was small.

And actually, the only person missing was Cam, who claimed he was too swamped with work to go to Konohana. But by now the word had spread, and both of the two towns knew what had happened, and knew why Cam didn't want to see Laney.

As the crowd filled the entire room, people tried to find a way to stand comfortably, this was made even harder by the fact that Howard was taking up half the room with a dozen Get Well Mylar balloons for his daughter. It was an understatement to say he was worried about Laney, so no one said anything to him accept comforting things.

The room was also very hushed, and scandalous whispered traveled through it, because they didn't expect to find Dirk and Laney all huddled up and sleeping on the hospital bed. But everyone knew Dirk had saved her, so they just let them be. Although Howard stepped up and gave Laney a kiss on the forehead and patted Dirk on the head. Lillian, who was bursting with emotion, told everyone to leave so Laney and Dirk could sleep.

**This was not my best chapter, putting things in the perspective of Dirk after I had written so much with Laney was exhausting. And by the way, when Hiro was taking Laney's temperature, 35.5 degrees Celsius is equivalent to 95.9 degrees Fahrenheit (98.6 F is normal). So yeah, this chapter is short, but the next one is good trust me on this. (Or not) Oh yes, and please review!**


	5. Blue Roses

**Chapter five… wow.. *In awe* This is the longest chapter yet, so I hope you enjoy it!**

Laney was so embarrassed. It seemed like every ten minutes someone came in and told her to get well and then thanked Dirk; she wasn't used to so much attention, and by the looks of it, neither was Dirk.

She had spent the past few days in the Konohana clinic, recovering from hypothermia and a high fever. And, surprisingly enough, Dirk had been there for her. He hadn't left her side. Well, he probably had, she fell asleep often enough. Laney had grown quite fond of Dirk, he was a good friend.

It had surprised Laney how physically and emotionally drained she was. She really needed the rest she was getting, if she hadn't, Laney was pretty sure she would have fallen apart at the seams at any minute.

Laney was blowing on a spoonful of soup, while Dirk talked about his last village, and how lively it was. But he seemed a bit distant, and it irritated Laney to not know why.

"Hey, Dirk. Is something bothering you? Not to interrupt you or anything! But…" She asked.

Dirk looked up at her from his chair, right in the eye. "Actually, yes Laney. I can't get over how Cam treated you a few days ago. It just makes me mad…" Dirk said, growling at the last part.

"Ah! Dirk! Please don't be mad! I probably deserved it anyway. Being yelled at that is..." Laney said, looking back down to her watery soup. Ugh, she still preferred Bluebell food, but Dirk ate it like it wasn't hospital food.

Dirk put his soup bowl down on the bedside table and stood up. "No Laney. You have to stop doing that to yourself. It's not your fault. He's the one who hurt you. He should be the one who is feeling bad now."

"It's… Not my fault…?" Laney whispered, slowly, looking up at Dirk with wide eyes.

"Alright. That's it." Dirk said, his body tense.

"Wait, Dirk, what're you..? WHOA."Laney said, as Dirk lifted her out of the bed and brought her outside.

"Calm down Laney, you can't walk soooooo, I get to carry you!" Dirk said, weirdly cheery.

He brought her just outside his house, where he set her on one of the stone slabs. "Stay here, I knew I kept that cart for some reason…." Dirk said, disappearing behind the small house.

"Not that I can really go anywhere…" Laney muttered. She stretched; it felt good to go outside after being cooped up in that stuffy clinic. Plus, Dirk was a pretty fun guy. She felt like she could trust him, which was weird because, shouldn't she be able to trust everyone on the mountain? Maybe it was because she hadn't known Dirk very long…

Dirk came around the house with a ramshackle cart led by a white pony. Wait, did that horse look familiar…?

"Dirk, I didn't know you had a horse." Laney said, a little intrigued.

"Funny story really, Lillian gave me the pony when she bought her new one. This cart was hers too, I don't know why but she insists on giving me her hand-me-downs." Dirk said, a slight smile touching his lips. And Laney laughed heartily.

He picked up Laney and was about to set her on the cart when Hiro came bursting onto the scene, followed by Kana.

"DIRK! Put Laney back in the clinic THIS INSTANT!" Hiro said, absolutely fuming.

"No can do Hiro, Laney's been in that bed long enough. And I have some business to attend to on the other side of the mountain anyway…" He said the last part a little more serious, but the others didn't catch it.

"Yeah c'mon Hiro, let Dirk spend a day with his princess!" Kana said, walking up to the cart. Dirk's ears turned notably pink at the comment. Then Kana motioned for Laney to come closer, and he whispered into her ear: "Now Laney, I know you can't run well, but if Dirk tries anything you can just scream alright? Just kidding! Wow you're red. But seriously, just, I dunno, go easy on him. He hasn't been acting himself lately."

_Isn't that almost exactly what Lillian said to me before the accident?_

Kana bounced back, leaving a red and befuddled Laney. "Okay Dirk, see ya later!" Kana said as he waved them off.

"NO. She has a FEVER. Why won't any of you listen to me?" Hiro yelled frantically, with Kana just chuckling and patting Hiro on the head like he was a common dog.

It was cold outside, probably because of all the snow, but who can say really? So Laney and Dirk huddled together as Laney and Dirk talked.

"Hey, I just remembered something; you haven't delivered any mail in a few days." Laney said

"Oh yeah. Huh. Well if you didn't want me with you, you could have told me to leave." Dirk said slowly.

"Oh, goodness no Dirk. You don't know how grateful I am that you've been beside me…" Laney said softly. She rested her head on Dirk's shoulder. "So why are we going to Bluebell? You're not kidnapping me are you?" She said, aiming to make him laugh, but instead he just stiffened up.

"Laney, I'm just really mad at Cam. I'm not sure what will happen when I see him, but it might be bad so just, brace yourself. I almost asked Kana to go with to back me up, but I decided not to."

"Dirk… It's alright. I'm fine now, really I am." Laney said, but that was a lie. Cam had traumatized her to the breaking point. It wasn't entirely his fault, but he's what tipped her over the edge.

Laney slumped, and cried. That's all she ever seemed to do now. She really had gone over the edge. She figured that if she cried out all the sadness in her heart, nothing would be left except for her to smile.

But Goddess it was painful to smile when you weren't happy, and Laney knew Dirk could see the pain in her eyes. Laney wished she could talk about it to someone, but she didn't want to make people worry. It's not something that can easily be understood by someone who doesn't have the same feelings. She barely understood the feelings herself. So Laney would cry alone. And with Dirk, who silently understood her feelings.

Dirk stopped the cart and held her, like he promised. She looked up at him, and was surprised to see that his eyes were red.

"Laney. I can't stand it. He made you cry, and he hasn't been punished. I won't let your tears be shed in vain." Dirk said, hugging Laney close.

He started up the pony again while holding Laney's hand. His eyes set in a determined glare. Dirk stopped the cart at Georgia's farm, picked Laney up off the cart, and stomped across the plaza for all to see.

When he got to the café, Dirk set Laney down on one of the white tables so her legs were dangling over the edge. Laney watched in horror as Dirk swiftly went to Cam's flower stall.

And punched Cam right in the face.

Laney gasped as Cam staggered and held his jaw as he jostled his flower cart, but before Cam could say anything, Dirk clenched his fists and yelled, "How dare you even show your face to the public after what you did to Laney? How could you be so cruel as to yell at her and watch her cry? How could you make her leave her _own home_ and run out into a blizzard and not go after her? She almost _died_ Cam, could you live with that on your conscious? I don't think you could, you're no man, you're a coward."

It was then that he quickly walked over to Laney, picked her up, and took her into the café. Howard was there, stirring something in a bowl very, very slowly. When he saw Dirk and Laney, he dropped the bowl, which broke, and his faced immediatly brightened. He screeched: "Laney! You've come back! We've all missed you!" he stepped over the mess on the floor to take her from Dirk. Howard gave his daughter hugs and kisses and twirled her around the room while they laughed.

Dirk couldn't help but smile at the sight of them, but it made him feel sort of… empty. Since he came to Konohana, he didn't have anyone who would need him to be around. Someone who's face would light up when they saw him.

Oh. He was homesick. That made sense. But Dirk had wanted to leave his hometown. It was just that, sometimes he felt like it was the wrong decision. Maybe he overreacted by leaving…

"I'll just a… go then…" Dirk said quietly, not that anyone was listening to him anyway.

Dirk left the café, and outside he found Rose leading Cam into the town hall to get patched up, and everyone else staring at him. And instead of getting embarrassed, he marched over to his cart and headed home. Kana stopped him on the way there.

"Dirk! How was your time with the lovely princess?" Kana said with a smirk.

"I gave her back to Howard, oh, and I punched Cam. So when the word of it gets to Konohana, don't be surprised." Dirk said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wow, way to go buddy! I personally can't stand that guy, what's his deal? And speaking of Princess Laney… Do you like her Dirk?" Kana said, his voice quieting as the sentence went on.

Dirk's face didn't even redden, he just simply thought. And… he really didn't know.

"Kana, I-no. I don't. But, she's something special isn't she? I feel like she gets me. Or something. Gahh! I don't know…"

Kana just smiled and put his hand on Dirk's shoulder. "Alright buddy. See ya later!"

Howard had been ecstatic to see her, but immediately sent her to bed. She did have a fever after all, but it was still the middle of the day and she wasn't tired in the least.

Dirk had vanished, and she was a little sad for this. She mentally shook herself. Dirk probably had better things to do than hang around Laney. But him punching Cam… that was amazing. She would never in a million years have expected that.

After Howard left, (he had to carry her up the stairs) she just started to lay down when Lillian ran into her room. And from her facial expression, she was serious.

"Laney! I'm so glad you're back! Something just happened, Ash…" She quieted abruptly. Leaving Laney just as frantic as Lillian.

"What? What happened with Ash? Is he hurt?" Laney asked. Lillian started to laugh crazily. "No, no, he… He asked me a question. You know, THE question?" Lillian said.

"Oh Goddess he didn't. Laney, did Ash propose?" Laney asked incredulously.

"Yes! But, I don't know why, I got scared and ran here." Lillian said, rather sheepishly.

"What the… Lillian! You wanted to marry in the first place didn't you? Why did you leave?" Laney asked her, very seriously.

Lillian smiled, with tears in her eyes. "I wanted to make sure my bridesmaid approved." She put simply.

"Of course I approve silly!" Laney yelled immediately, and hugged Lillian, who hugged her right back. They were laughing and crying together when Ash entered the room.

"Did she say yes Lillian?" Ash asked, as if Laney's answer even mattered. But Lillian nodded anyway, and Ash joined the group and laughed and hugged and kissed Lillian's cheeks every now and then.

"So when is the wedding?" Laney asked Lillian, who looked over to Ash.

"A week from now." They said in together, and smiled.

"Why a week?" Laney inquired.

"Because by then it will be spring again!" Lillian said excitedly.

Laney giggled, that was all three of their favorite seasons.

"Oh but Ash, who's going to be your best man?" Laney asked, curious. The couple hesitated, and looked at one another until Lillian said, "Well, we assume Cam but… after the recent events, we thought it would be too uncomfortable for you two."

Laney laughed at this. "You two don't need to worry so much! I'm positive Cam and I will settle what happened soon enough, and be back to the way things were before the wedding."

"That might be the case," Ash started. "But what about Dirk?"

Laney frowned. "What do you mean 'what about Dirk'?"

"Well, we just heard that you and Dirk have become pretty good friends. And we just assumed that you would be the one to bring him as your guest. But if I know anything about Dirk, he won't easily forgive Cam. And that might make the wedding a little more awkward than it needs to be." Ash told her.

"I think you should be worrying more about the mayors arguing than Dirk and Cam arguing." Laney said defiantly.

"They might argue a little, but not enough to ruin someone's wedding. Ash's ma would probably kill the both of them if they did that." Lillian said, making Ash chuckle.

Laney giggled and said, "Well, best of luck to you two!"

They said there goodbyes and left Laney alone to mull over what had happened today, but now she was exhausted, and fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke, it was nighttime. Great she thought my sleeping patterns are all messed up.

Laney looked over at her bedside table and gasped. Twenty-four pale, blue roses sat in an ornate vase. Hold on, there was a note, scribed in elegant handwriting.

Laney,

Meet me by the brook after dark.

~Cam

What was he thinking? She could barely walk, and he expected her hike up the mountain? It was freezing out! And gee, the last time she did this it hadn't turned out too swell.

But something compelled Laney to go anyway. She bundled in her warmest clothes, and a small piece of her hoped she wasn't too late.

Getting down the stairs was a challenge, but she found walking up the mountain not as hard as she would have thought. She sat down by the stream, still running despite the cold weather. She huffed, a puff of her breath could be seen, and she wondered if Cam stood her up.

Cam stepped from behind a boulder, a single blue rose in his hands. "I was afraid you wouldn't come." He said quietly.

Laney crossed her arms across her chest. "This had better be good Cam, I can hardly walk and it's cold outside."

"I'm sorry I put you through all this trouble Laney, I really am. But I needed to talk to you, I can explain everything." He said, handing her the rose and helping her to her feet.

And so he did.

"After the cooking festival, I decided to go along with it. But the day of the date, you spent all day at Lillian's house, not coming out. I guess I just didn't realize girls did that…" Laney raised her eyebrow at that. "And then when Ash and Lillian barged in, I thought that you were all trying to prank me. Like you didn't like getting paired up with me so you had to make a joke out of it…"

Laney slowly started to understand Cam's side of the story.

"And I just got so mad at the thought of you making our date a joke, I acted out. I'm so sorry Laney, after you started to cry, I realized I was wrong. But you ran, and from the looks of the direction you went, it seemed like you were heading to Lillian's. But then Ash and Lillian came out of that storage room and told me you had nothing to do with their weirdness, and they both thought you were going to Lillian's house too. That's why we didn't go after you; we thought you needed to blow off some steam. Like I said, I can't even express how guilty I feel, I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Laney could see tears in the florist's eyes, and was surprised to feel them prick in her own eyes. She couldn't be mad at Cam; it was all a horrible misunderstanding.

"Y-yes Cam. I forgive you." She said with a small smile.

Cam was beaming at her words. "Thank you Laney! You don't know how relived I am. When I heard you almost died on that mountain, I think I almost died myself. I didn't leave my room for days, the thought of you dead was just too much. But I'm glad you're alright now." Cam said, smiling brightly at Laney. And Laney couldn't help but to smile with him, and give him a warm hug. Cam even gave her a long kiss on the head, their foreheads touching. Laney, embarrassed, quickly thought of something to say.

"Hey C-Cam, I'm sorry Dirk punched you in the face. I swear I had no idea he was going to do that." Laney said, as Cam grew the slightest bit paler.

"You know what Laney? I was a jerk to you, and I deserved being hit. I'm not mad at Dirk, but he's probably still mad at me…" Cam said, trailing off.

Cam escorted her back to the café, where Laney slept peacefully. Knowing that her best friend was about to be married, she and Cam were friends again, and she knew much more about the happy-go-lucky mailman from Konohana. And despite the almost dying part, this was the best, most exciting winter she'd ever had.

What would be in store for her come spring? Laney didn't even care. Every day she was alive and healthy was a good one.

**I think that Dirk was pretty poetic in this chapter, and Cam. Actually, all the characters here were pretty darn poetic. Except Ash, 'cause he didn't say much. (Way to be a team player Ash)**

**This is my favorite chapter for one reason only: Cam gets punched in the face by the mailman (Can you even imagine?)**

**And now I get to plan Lillian's wedding! Fun fun fun! I think Cam might be a little sweet on Laney e.e (nudge nudge). Anywho, please review!**


	6. The Dramatic Proposal!

**This chapter is… I dunno. It has lots of emotion. It is spring after all (In the story)! Spring fever babies!**

Spring had come, and with it, a sense of being clean. It was a new year, and everyone was excited. The snow had finally melted, and lush, green grass had sprouted. The cherry trees where a sweet pink, and littered the many rain puddles with their soft blossoms.

The cherry blossoms were actually the theme for Lillian's wedding. Laney had been busy all week long, making all the food for the wedding. Normally her father, Howard, would help, but he was caught up with planning the wedding. But Laney was alright working by herself, she knew her father got a little overzealous when it came to events such as these.

Laney was putting the finishing touches on the cake. It was a three tier vanilla cake with pink frosting. Laney was strategically placing cherry blossoms and pink rose petals on the cake, concentrating hard not to mess up. Today was a big day after all. There was no margin for errors.

"Nice cake Laney." A voice said to her. Laney turned to see who it was and smiled, it was Dirk.

"Hello Dirk! And I hope Lillian and Ash like the cake." Laney said, as Dirk looked over the detailed frosting Laney had done. He reached his finger out to it, but Laney slapped his hand away.

"Oh no you don't! You'll get some cake at the reception party. But can you help me get this to the town hall?" Laney aked.

"Sure! But I thought you would be at the church with Lillian." Dirk said, helping Laney lift the heavy cake.

"I would be –grunt- but Alisa wants to "bless the church" before anyone but the bride comes in. I think she just wants the place to herself so she can scrub the floor or something." Laney said with a giggle, making Dirk chuckle.

They met Howard at the Town Hall, looking over all the bows and streamers that covered the room. "Ah! Laney! Such a bea-UTIFUL cake! You never fail to impress, does she Dirk?" Howard asked, tilting his head to the side expectantly.

Dirk nodded and smiled. "Oh course sir." That seemed to make Howard happy, so he left the Laney and Dirk to put the cake in the back of the room.

"So, um, Dirk," Laney said, fiddling with her apron. "I was wondering if you'd like to, uh, you know, go out tomorrow…? Since it's your day off and all…" Laney's face started to redden slightly. _What are you doing? Where the heck did that come from! You're not the type of person to spontaneously say things! _She thought.

Dirk's eyes widened, and then he frowned. "Actually Laney, I was going to tell you earlier but I couldn't find you, I'm leaving. Not for a day, or a week. I'm not coming back at all."

Utter betrayal slapped Laney across the face, and her eyes were brimming with tears. Dirk couldn't leave! He meant a lot to her.

"Why…?" She whispered, loud enough for him to hear, but Dirk didn't answer. So she said, in a louder, more panicked voice, "Tell me why Dirk." A tear spilling from her eye.

He couldn't tell her why. Not the real reason anyway, so he told her the secondary reason.

"I miss my home Laney. The people here are nice, but I just feel as though moving here was a mistake."

But it was a futile attempt. Laney and Dirk were kindred spirits, and she knew when he wasn't telling the whole truth. Laney's expression just became more pained.

"Dirk, this _is your home_! Why won't you just tell me? What's making you want to leave? Or is it someone? You don't have to make such a sudden decision Dirk."

"I-Laney. I just…" Dirk stuttered. His chest felt tight, and it felt like his heart was trying to force itself up Dirk's throat. His emotions were bubbling inside of him, and he did what felt right.

Laney, on the other hand, was completely flabbergasted. Why would he keep this from her?

But before she could say anything, Dirk's lips were upon hers. And even though Laney couldn't explain why Dirk was kissing her, and frankly neither could he, it just felt right.

Laney could feel Dirk's breath on her face, and they were both red-faced up to their ears.

Dirk looked her in the eye and whispered to her, "Don't say yes if you don't mean it Laney." And with that, he zipped out the door in a dead sprint.

Laney slumped to the floor, and wrapped her arms around her chest like she was trying to keep her own heart in. She didn't dare start to cry here though, too public. She instead headed off to the church.

"Who cares about Dirk? If he wants to leave then fine. Fine!" She said out loud to herself, but yelled the last part so that a bunch of frightened birds flew out of a nearby tree. Laney sighed, and got ready to help her friend get married.

Dirk ran. He knew he shouldn't have left Laney, but he could'nt explain the sudden kiss. "You knew you were gonna leave anyway, you're an outsider Dirk. You'll never truly be accepted here. You should have just stayed where you belonged." Dirk muttered to himself.

Dirk had made the decision to leave just a couple days ago. He had decided to that he would leave after his friend's wedding. He wasn't originally going to tell Laney, not face to face anyway. He was going to write her a note, there was really no point now though.

What made Dirk what to leave you ask? It all happened two days ago…

-FLASHBACK TWO DAYS-

_Dirk was lounging around in his home after a long day delivering mail. He was idly sipping tea and reading, when someone knocked at the door._

_Knock knock knock_

"_Come in." Dirk called, and looked up. It was Ash. Dirk was surprised by the lack of Cheryl or Lillian at his side._

"_Ash? What are you doing in Konohana so late?" Dirk said, setting the book down._

"_Aw, just wanted to check up on my buddy…" Ash said, scratching the back of his head._

"_Um, as nice as that sounds, shouldn't you be working on the wedding preparations?" Dirk said, sounding pretty skeptical of Ash. "Aha, well, we're done for today with that. The real reason I'm here is I have to tell you something important. Lillian and I have been going around the mountain all day telling people."_

"_Well don't keep me in suspense! What is it?"Dirk exclaimed._

"_Okay so, after the wedding, as people are going to the town hall, Cam is going to stand up in front of everyone and propose to Laney."_

_It was strangely quiet. The silence making everything more distinct. Even the crickets outside were silent, to see what would happen next._

_Dirk frowned, and said, "I didn't think Cam had it in im'. I mean, it seems really bold."_

_Ash's eyes widened, as if he didn't expect that kind of reaction from Dirk._

"_Uh, well, he told me he wanted to propose in a public place, so naturally we told Laney's father. But Howard slipped up and told Lillian. When Lillian found out she got really excited, and Cam decided that he wanted the whole mountain to know, just to make it more memorable." Ash told him._

"_So, now everyone on the mountain knows, except Laney". Dirk said, more to himself._

"_Yeah, um, Dirk, we're really sorry about Laney. Everyone knows how much you liked her… but the villagers are going to turn a blind eye to that…"_

"_I don't get it. If all the villagers know I like Laney, why would they be cheering Cam on so much? Do they know how much pressure that puts on Laney? What if she says no?"_

"_Dirk, it's just that… You know the villagers here would pick you over a stranger any day right? Well, comparing you to Cam, you _are_ the stranger. Don't take it the wrong way Dirk."_

"_Oh no, I don't take it the wrong way. The people here would pick Cam over me, that's understandable. I mean, I'm not from here. And if the villagers would pick Cam over me, then so would Laney…I think I need to leave Ash."_

"_What, like, the room?" Ash asked, watching Dirk carefully like he was a rabid animal._

"_No, I'm leaving town. I'm going back to my home village. It seems I'm not wanted here…"_

"_Dirk! C'mon man, just because the village is doing this does'nt mean they don't want you here." Ash said, frantically waving his arms._

_Dirk shook his head. "No Ash, my mind is made. You've been a good friend. I'm going to leave after your wedding, but before… well you know." Ash nodded, and left Dirk._

Dirk collapsed at the top of the mountain, and he realized he was sitting in the same spot he found Laney on that cold winter day.

When he came to Konohana, he didn't think he was going to fall in love, not again. Dirk knew what he was doing by leaving. He was just running away from his problems. That's exactly what he did when he lost Gretel.

But he didn't even care, this time was different. Laney cared about him, when Gretel didn't even know he existed. But the outcome was the same yet again. Maybe he would'nt go back to his home village, maybe he would just wander into the next village he found. No, he had to make what he had right now work. But what if Laney loved Cam more than him? What if she didn't love Dirk at all?

He had to do something, and quick.

Lillian was absolutely ravishing, she wore a white, ball gown type dress with frills and lace. But most of all, her face was glowing with happiness. Every young woman from the two villages were with Lillian. Alisa was arranging Lillian's hair, and Nori was putting the young bride's veil on her head. Reina was giving Lillian her sweet smelling, pink bouquet, while Georgia held back Cheryl, who was trying to make the whole thing about herself. And through the chaos around them, Laney held Lillian's hand and gave her a pep-talk.

"Alright Lillian, this is your day. No one is here except you and Ash. The others are here only for ceremony's sake. Now, who's getting married today?" Laney said.

"I am!" Lillian said.

"I didn't hear you! Who's getting married?" Laney yelled.

"I AM!" Lillian yelled, getting looks from everyone in the room.

"That's right! But I would've also accepted Ash, he's getting married today too you know." Laney told her.

Lillian giggled "I know! How insensitive can you be to get married the same day as another person?" She said dramatically. They both laughed, and got a few giggles from the other girls.

"Hey, ya'll ready yet? Cheryl's getting' real fussy." Georgia said, handing Cheryl her flower basket.

"What say you Lillian?" Laney asked her friend.

"Alright." Lillian said, a determined look in the eyes, yet she was smiling all the same. "I'm ready."

…..

Cheryl skipped down the aisle, her twin ponytails bouncing with her steps as she threw cherry blossom petals about her.

Lillian trailed Cheryl, beaming brightly. The audience were sitting in the pews all around her, the ones on the left held Bluebell folk, and the ones on the right had the Konohana folk. Laney was standing next to Lillian at the altar. She wore a strapless, light pink, pleated dress that went below her knees.

At Lillian's other side was Ash, who was holding her hand. And next to Ash was his best man, Cam. Nathan was standing at the altar while Alisa played the organ beautifully.

Laney felt something odd in the air. She looked around, not finding anything strange. Unbeknownst to the people in the church, but the Harvest Goddess herself was sitting in an empty pew on the Konohana side of the church.

Well, not everyone. Lillian could she her, and she gave the Goddess a smile, which she returned. The Harvest Goddess rarely got to go to weddings, so she enjoyed herself.

"We've gathered here today to witness these two young adults being bonded in marriage." Nathan started, talking in his sermon voice.

"Ash, do you take Lillian, to have and to hold, to love and be faithful for as long as you live?"

"I do." Ash said, smiling at Lillian like she was life itself.

"And Lillian, do you take Ash, to have and to hold, to love and be faithful for as long as you live?"

"I do." She whispered, trying to contain her tears of joy. Laney herself was getting emptional, and Cam was just standing with a cool expression on his face. And Dirk… wait where was Dirk? Laney looked around the Konohana side of the church, and even the Bluebell side in vain. Why would he miss his own friend's wedding? She was starled from her panic thoughts as Nathan 's voice boomed across the room.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your lovely bride sir."

Ash hugged Lillian tight, they were both crying. Then Ash suddenly swung Lillian around in a circle and kissed her.

The crowd erupted with applause, and Laney clapped until her friend left the church. Weirdly enough, a lot of people who had stopped cheering were pushing Laney along, telling her to get a move on to the Town Hall.

_Why are they so eager to leave? _Laney wondered. As she left the church, Cam found her among the crowd and held her hand.

"Oh, hello Cam. I'm happy for them. They make such a cute couple, I hope my wedding might be as nice someday…" Laney said, thinking out loud. She looked over to Cam, he looked a little sick…

She walked a little closer to Cam, why was everyone staring at them? It was more than a little strange. The procession of wedding goers came to the big statue in Bluebell. The one that looked almost like a totem pole. It had a chicken an top of a sheep on top of a cow. It symbolized Bluebell's love for livestock.

Suddenly, everyone started to walk really, really slowly. Like they were waiting for something. Cam squeezed her hand and moved to the head of the crowd.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Laney muttered under her breath.

Cam stood on top of one of the benches that surrounded the statue, and as if on cue, the entire crowd of people separated so that the only person who was directly in front of Cam was Laney.

"Excuse me everyone, I have an important question to ask someone near and dear to my heart."

"Cam…?" Laney said in a small voice.

"Laney, I love you. I love you more than anything, or anyone. It took you almost dying to realize it, but now that I have, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you let me have the incredible honor of calling you my wife?"

Cam reached out his hand to her, a smile hanging on his face. He was looking her right in the eye, he was dead serious. It felt like the entire world was holding its breath, waiting to see what events would unfold. And everyone was looking at her so expectantly… wait. They knew this was going to happen didn't they? She saw her father in the crowd, who meet her eyes and merely nodded.

Laney's hands went to her mouth, to closing her gaping mouth. They wanted her to say yes! That's why they ambushed her with the question in front of everyone!

Dirk's words rang like bells in her skull. _"Don't say yes if you don't mean it Laney."_

Oh no, did Dirk know too? Is that what his words meant? He must have known, that's why he's leaving…

Calm down Laney, calm down. She told herself. The important question is: do you really love Cam? Her life would change dramatically if she said yes. But she didn't want to risk breaking Cam's ever-fragile heart.

She realized she hadn't spoken, or even breathed for a long time. She needed more time to think! Laney felt that strange presence again, and this time Nathan and Alisa noticed it too. Nathan looked over too Alisa, who looked worried. Servants of the Goddess could feel her presence and power.

Lillian, who was standing with her new husband in the back of the crowd, was starting to worry about Laney. She looked over at the Goddess, who was watching Laney freeze up in front of everyone on the mountain.

The Harvest Goddess was fuming. These villagers should not have put such a sweet girl like Laney up to the base so suddenly. She had been closely watching the young girl since last fall, and knew what was right for her.

"This… this is not right!" She yelled, although only Lillian heard. And Nathan and Alisa knew something was wrong.

Suddenly, the crystal clear sky turned dark, and rain started to pour. The villagers, thinking it was just a freak spring shower, took out their umbrellas and continued to watch Laney.

"The Goddess has been angered." Alisa said softly.

But Cam and Laney were in their own world, they didn't even notice the pouring rain.

"Laney…?" Cam said, his voice sounding a little hysteric and his face drooping slightly.

Laney took in a gulp of air. "Cam… I…"

**Ahaha! Cliffhanger!**

**Will Laney say yes to Cam? I'll give you a hint… I haven't decided yet.**

**The next chapter will probably be the last one in the story, if I don't add an epilogue… Anyway please review!**


	7. Just Another Side Character

**Last chapter! (sob, sob…) Well, I'll be adding an epilogue shortly, but his will be the end of my first fanfic! Enjoy!**

Laney couldn't take it anymore, she ran to the mountain. Somewhere where no one could find her. And have to make her think so hard. This was who she was going to spend the rest of her life with after all!

Dirk wasn't sure what he was going to do, Laney was probably at the wedding already. Actually… the wedding should have been over by now. She probably already got proposed to. So much for doing something about it…

"No!" Dirk shouted. "You hear that world? Even if I can't marry her, I will see her again to tell her how much I love her. I don't care if she does love Cam!"

Weirdly enough, as soon as he said it, the sky darkened incredibly quickly. Dirk cursed himself for not bringing an umbrella, but he kept on.

He set down the mountain towards Bluebell, his steps faltered, and he stopped. What the heck was he doing? Was he mad? Marching into someone's proposal? He'd probably end up making a fool of himself, then he'd really have to leave town.

No, he had to do this. He started down the mountain again, hoping he wasn't too late.

Laney didn't know where she was going, she had never gone so far into the mountain before. She crossed a bridge and slide down a cliff a few times. She found herself in front of a handsome brick building that look like it came right out of the mountain.

Laney was cold and dirty and confused, and the rain just wouldn't stop coming down. She vaguely remembered Lillian telling her about some hermit that lived on the mountain somewhere, and she figured that this was her house.

She knocked lightly on the door, wondering if this was a good idea.

"Come in Laney." A voice said from within. Laney flinched at the unfamiliar voice, and was worried by the fact that the stranger knew her name. She entered, and her jaw dropped.

It was pink, pink everywhere. And a short girl, who looked very young, came towards her. Her long hair was pink, as were her clothes, which were much too big for her.

"My goodness Laney! You look as though you've fallen into a well! Ahaha!" Said the short woman.

"Wh-who are you?" Laney asked, shivering. Her wet hair was stuck to her face, and various parts of her were caked with mud.

"I am the remarkable Oracle, if you please! And you," She said, pointing her finger at Laney. "It seems that every time someone comes to my home in the rain, they are faced with a dilemma. So I must ask, what is your problem?" Said the Oracle, leading Laney to a table.

Laney frowned slightly when she saw that two steaming cups of tea were already prepared at the table. The Oracle gave her a blanket, and told her to sit.

"Well, uh, Ms. Oracle, it seems that I've fallen in love with two people. This isn't really the problem, the problem is that one of them has proposed to me, and I still haven't chosen who to marry. Who should I pick Oracle? I am in need of your sage advice." Laney told her.

Oracle stood up and paced the room, thinking hard. Her cute baby face all smooshed up with concentration. She then walked over to her bookshelf. She was so short that she had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach the book she was trying to get. Laney looked at the book cover, it said: Wise Things to Say-Romance Edition.

"Ugh! This book is so outdated!" She tossed it into the huge cook pot carelessly. Laney thought this "Oracle" character was a bit odd, but at least her home was warm and dry.

"Okay, I'll just tell you this: When you're trying to choose between two people you love, always choose the second one you fell in love with."

"Ah, why the second one?" Laney asked, pretty sure that the Oracle was crazy.

"Because silly girl! If you loved the first one enough, you wouldn't have fallen for the second one in the first place!"

That… made sense. But who had she fallen in love with first?

"I see that look on your face Laney, and I have the answer for you." She said with a small smile

She quickly gathered her long skirts and hopped up her cooking pot. She murmured something, like a chant, and swayed. Her hands moving over the bubbling liquid.

She took out two little jars and dipped then into the pot. They came out as a clear, viscous liquid. She brought the two vials over to Laney, and told her to kiss them.

"Um, why do I need to kiss them?"

"Just kiss the vials Laney, its part of the spell."

So Laney put her lips to the vials. The first one instantly turned from clear to red, and the other one turned purple. Laney gasped, they didn't just look different now, and they smelt different too.

The red one smelled like a wood fire and summer, and the purple one smelled like lilacs and hot chocolate. Both equally good things, yet very different in their nature.

"What am I suppose to do with them?"Laney asked incredulously.

"Well, I'm not really 100% on this, but if you mix them together and drink them, you'll immediately find your true love! Again, not really sure if it will work…"

Laney's face paled, but she took a big gulp of the two potions anyway. Surprisingly enough, they didn't taste bad, not good, but not bad either.

"I don't feel any different Oracle…" Laney said, worried.

"Er… It may take some time to work…Uh, maybe you should leave, look, the rain stopped! Bye bye now!"

Oracle then shoved Laney out the door and into the sunlight. It was extremely bright outside, and the smell of rain filled her nose.

So… the Oracle said she would find her true love once she drank those potions. But what was she suppose to do now?

"Ugh…" Laney groaned, holding the head. She suddenly didn't feel well…

Laney fainted under the shade of a cherry blossom tree.

Dirk found Laney as he was coming down the mountain. He almost ran past her, except he was running so fast that he came close to tripping over her.

"Laney! What the…? Oh! You're asleep!" Dirk said, quickly going to his knees and cradling her head in his hands. He didn't want to wake her, she was sleeping so soundly. So Dirk took off his jacket and bunched it up, then set it under Laney's head like it was a pillow.

Dirk sighed, and looked out at the mountain, it was beautiful.

"Why are you here Laney? You should be at the reception party, celebrating your engagement to Cam. Unless… Did you say no Laney? That wouldn't explain why you're here though…"

"Nggh…" Laney mumbled, and her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Dirk, looking up into the clear blue sky with a placid smile on his face. He looked as though he didn't have a care in the world. Laney suddenly realized that he was holding her hand. She squeezed Dirk's hand, and he looked down at her. A big grin instantly brightening his face.

"'Morning sunshine." He said. Laney smiled and stretched, then sat up. "Hey Dirk. Wait… why are we in the mountains…?" She said sleepily.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I was just going down the mountain to stop you from getting engaged to the Flower Man." He said casually, as if her were talking about the weather.

"Flower Man! I mean-Cam! I completely left him hanging at the town square, with everyone watching!" Laney cried, put her head on her knees.

Dirk put on a mischievous smirk, and said, "Annnnnd, how do you feel about that?"

Laney thought about it, and… she didn't feel anything. "Honestly Dirk, I feel bad about leaving Cam there. But… I don't regret it. I was just scared, it was so out of character of Cam."

"So… you didn't say yes?" Dirk said slowly, twirling some grass between his fingers.

"Well, yes, but I didn't say no either." There was silence between them.

"Was it really out of character for Cam to propose? I mean, we have no idea what he was thinking. He's the one who wanted to propose in public in the first place." Dirk asked, not looking at Laney.

"You're right Dirk. You know, sometimes I feel as though I'm not even the main character in the story. Like… like I'm just another side character, willing to be cast away at a moment's notice because I'm not important enough for the story."

Dirk didn't say anything. Laney looked over to him, he was staring out into the distance. He turned to look at her, look at her in the eye.

"It really depends on whose story you're telling Laney. If you're not living the life you want, you might as well be a side character. But, Laney, if you're going to be a main character anywhere, would you be the main character of my story?"

Laney's eyes watered. Dirk figured it out. She hadn't been living her life to the fullest; she'd been muddling through it, standing in the background like she was trying hard to seem unimportant. But she was through with that, now she had to answer Dirk.

There was no hesitation.

"Of course Dirk."

She started to cry, but stopped for a brief second to look up at Dirk, who had his arms wrapped around Laney's small figure.

"Don't look so surprised. I told you I would always hold you when you cried, I'm not backing out of my promise now."

Laney nuzzled against Dirk's chest, like she had on that cold winter night.

"Dirk, thank you. I'm so happy right now! I love you."

Dirk smiled, and kissed Laney's forehead.

"Well that's great! But I love you more..."

The couple sat on the green grass, watching the beauty of nature around them. They didn't talk, for there were no words to describe the euphoria they felt just being in each other's arms.

…

Church bells pealed merrily as the newlyweds exited the church arm in arm. Laney and Dirk laughed heartily all the while.

"Married. It feels like a dream." Laney said.

"A dream come true I hope." Dirk said, nudging her slightly. And they continued to laugh.

"Oh, Dirk, who are they?" Laney asked, spotting a couple of strangers in the mass of wedding goers.

Dirk's facial expression became blank. He squinted his eyes, but then they widened. Dirk yelled.

"Ivan!"

The strange man in the crowd came rushing up to Dirk, a girl trailing behind him.

The man ran at Dirk and gave him a huge hug.

"Laney, this is my brother Ivan, and his wife, Gretel." Dirk said, his eyes shining.

Laney stumbled backwards. This was the same Gretel Dirk had told her about? Oh, now she understood. He left because the love of his life married his brother. Laney didn't have siblings, so she didn't know the feeling. But she guessed that Dirk had been pretty crushed, enough to leave his home village.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Laney. My brother is a good man, I'm sure he'll treat you right. And if he doesn't, well, this village will probably beat him up for you." Ivan told her, with a smile to boot.

"We were all sad when Dirk left, but once we go back to the village, everyone will be so glad to see you!" Gretel squealed.

Dirk frowned. "Actually, Ivan, I'm not going back with you. I've decided that my home is here, in the two villages, with Laney." Dirk said, pulling Laney closer to him.

Ivan and Gretel both frowned. "Well, okay. But we have to leave now, it was good seeing you Dirk, have a nice life!" And the two left.

"Well, now that I've been hit over the head with that brick of information, I'm glad you chose to stay by me on the mountain."

Dirk held Laney's hand. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered.

"Okay you love birds! Smile for the camera!" Lillian said, popping out of nowhere. Ash by her side, they were both grinning wildly.

Click,_ flash_.

"So Laney, do you feel like the main character in your story now?" Dirk asked.

"No Dirk." Laney told him.

Dirk frowned. "Why not?"

"Because it's not _my_ story anymore, it's _ours_."

**All done! Again, epilogue coming. But the idea for this came to me as I was spelunking around the Ushi no Tane forums, and there were these two polls for people to choose their favorite bachelor and bachelorette. The story was originally supposed to be about the two least popular marriage candidates. So it turns out Dirk is the least liked, but I made Laney the main character too early… she got lots of votes and ended up being the **_**most**_** popular. So the thing turned into a Most PopularxLeast Popular. A.K.A. LaneyxDirk.**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

So then Laney and Dirk were married. They reasoned that the café was no place for a young couple, (Well, Howard reasoned that anyway) so Laney moved in with Dirk to Konohana, much to Kana's approval.

Cam, heartbroken, left Bluebell not even a week after Laney and Dirk's marriage. The people in the two villages assume he went to the cities. Occasionally he sent letters to Ash, telling him that he was alright and that he had always wanted to travel. It was around this time that Laney announced she was pregnant, and Lillian thought it was a good time to announce that she was too.

A few seasons later, one of those occasional letters came with a photo clipped to it. It was a picture of Cam, holding an orange haired girl in a white dress. It read: I've found my perfect girl, her name is Violet, she's a florist, like me, and we just got married.

The entire village let out a sigh of relief with this letter. Their Cam was okay.

Soon after this news was found out, Laney had her child. But then, so did Lillian.

Laney had boy, which Dirk promptly named Kevin. Lillian had a girl, whom she named Lana, and who Ash would never cease to talk about. And who also ended up being the bane of Cheryl's existence.

Years passed, and over the years, others also got married. First to tie the knot was Kana and Georgia, then Hiro and Nori, who all eventually had kids of their own.

Laney and Dirk were happy for many years, life was bliss. And it truly was. Sitting outside watching your son play with a ball, or catch a bug, or give a wildflower to his best friend Lana, who would most likely end up his wife someday.

Many years passed, and Rahi and Ying were married. While Cheryl, having matured immensely since her brother left the house, left Bluebell to find her calling in the world.

And Dirk and Laney, the mailman and the bakery girl, the couple no one expected in a million years, lived happily for many years.

The End

**So concludes my first Fan Fiction, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Please review, and tell me what you thought. *Emotional Tears!* **


End file.
